Something Uninteresting
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: An idea of a inbetween scene for when Dentonvale doctor, Nation, is in a room with a patient for a few moments, her thoughts and just doing her job of course, Shock Treatment one-shot fanfic


**{A/N: I own none of Rocky Horror, or Shock Treatment or anything related to it; this just for fun :D Hope you like, it's my first Shock Treatment fanfic :D *}**

* * *

Nation McKinley stood with her thin pointed glistening white high-heels, adding to that look of medicine and an odd sense of a dentist. The smell of fabric softener and cheap cleaning alcohol was in the air all around in the Intensive Care place in the studio for Denton Vale. She had her lips painted red, and her eye-lashes curled perfectly. Her lips were turned up in a grin as she scribbled a few things down onto the clip-board, her eyes only moving up to glance at the patient that sat in the chair then she really looked, hugging the clipboard to her chest for a moment. She blinked a few times as if uninterested, slowly quirking her left eyebrow as she started to circle around the confined person. Her expression nearly smug as she walked, watching the patient with interest now. She puckered out her lips and stopped, her heels making two small click and clack noises as she stopped walking. She almost smirked as she started to write things down on the clipboard again. She looked to be concentrating on this yet enjoying it too.

Her red hair ruffled as she started to walk again **"How does this add any trouble for me?"** She asked as if not really talking to the patient anymore, looking away from the now uninteresting person that was trying to tell her something but a gag was preventing him from doing that it seemed. She shook her head with a soft sigh, scribbling some more down and eyed the patient once more. The red headed Doctor started to laugh softly as she looked at the patient again. She stopped once she saw his expression. For a moment her expression seemed to fade to pity, then to blank. She bit her lower lip from saying anything, from doing anything. No, no, no. Cosmo would be quite upset with her. What would Farley think? He'd have her fired for sure, and wherever she went Cosmo was sure to come along with her too but he'd upset. He'd rant and be up all night thinking of how to correct this. That's why she couldn't help this patient now; she wouldn't do anything about it. He was in their care. He needed their help, he wanted their help.

She frowned as she could feel the coldness of the stethoscope in her pocket. It was chilled as if not it had not been used in a while. Nation shook her head with a deeper frown, walking on over towards the client, as she saw him as such now. She held the clipboard to her chest with her left hand, her right hand clutching at a metal bar now. The Dentiondale doctor tilted her head to the side **"I am sorry but you see, Dr. McKinley, my brother, doesn't like it when patients do not listen to him, when they try to ruin a day's progress. But I'm not going to say one peep if you listen to me now. Are you going to listen?" **

Dr. Cosmo McKinley. Her brother. Her friend. Her partner in work. He was there to make it right, even as she made jokes and kidded around. He never gave up on her. Cosmo stayed at her side, as a loving and adoring brother. When they'd dance, and when they'd sing together. He'd be there as she would be there for him too. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced away for a moment, as if thinking something else, of Cosmo and their shared dances that made her blush. It was all so sweet, and she enjoyed it. She let her eye-lids droop for a moment, only to look back at her patient a moment later.

Nation rolled her eyes as she heard more muffled protests coming from their patient. She'd ignore it for now, at least she was trying to. She turned, to look at the patient sitting on a chair, looking rather annoyed. She smiled in slight amusement but her thoughts were still on the other Dr. McKinley. She knew that Cosmo could be a friend when he'd like to be. When he wasn't so distracted with work, with his patients. He'd look at her and they'd sing their songs with enjoyment. She was usually beside him too, sitting in her chair with her title on a tiny piece of metal on a desk. Dr. Nation McKinley. And as always, beside her name was her brother's. Her adoring brother. Her hardworking brother. While, they weren't actually 'real' doctors, that didn't matter to her. Her brother was a wonderful doctor, even if it was just acting. He deserved to enjoy his work; he deserved being the best at their job. Not even Farley could see that, but she did. Cosmo deserved to be adore just as much as the rest were, not just at Dentonvale, but at the studio, with Farley and all the others too. Nation thought so. Beside Farley of course. Farley Flavors was their boss. There was Farley and Cosmo. Yet it was the doctor that was in her mind.

Her lab coat shuffled as she started to walk around** "Good." **She nodded with a smile, placing the clip-board on a table near by and started to walk around again. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked. Each pointed click surely to send shivers down their patient's back. He wasn't just her patient, he was Cosmo's too **"Now, Cosmo doesn't need any trouble. You're in his paperwork now, stacks of it." **She sounded excited when she said those words **"And he's enjoying it. You don't want to ruin that do you?" **She asked **"Of course you don't."**

She seemed to be frozen in spot when she heard the opening of a door, and glanced over at the open doors. She saw her brother standing there with a smirk, he just walked on over beside her, looking at the patient.

"**Has he said anything to you?"** Cosmo asked as he looked at her, not seeming to notice her look of relief.

"**No, he doesn't seem to like us that much."** Nation thought of how their patient hadn't listened, he had just ignored her. Both of them looked at Brad Majors then, but smiled anyway

"**Of course."** He nodded, and turned, walking over to the doors. Cosmo stopped walking, looking back at Nation, reaching out one hand **"Nation, come along, won't you?"** Nation looked from him to Brad who was looked as if he was trying to yell something, to get loose or something like that. She almost took a step towards him then **"Nation, come with me?"**

Nation took a step away from Brad, and turned, walking over to the waiting doctor. She took his head and nodded, not even taking a second glance back at Brad Majors then as she walked out of the room with Cosmo. She smiled, almost blushing as she walked hand in hand with him along the hall-way. She didn't know whether who was right. Brad or Cosmo? Maybe Brad actually did love Janet. He had to, didn't he? They all loved Janet, as she had said in her song it was all about her. Nation couldn't help but think it was all about Farley now. That he just wanted to get everything he couldn't have. Cosmo didn't seem to mind about that, he had helped with Janet too. Janet with her dress and poster boards. But Brad loved Janet anyway, as she loved him. They were married and loved each other. No, no, no. She shook her head, as the smile on her lips widen slightly. She'd be there for him just as he was there for her, like always of course. She was blushing now but she didn't really seem to notice. She just smiled, blushing as she walked along her brother beside her. She knew now who was right, nodding with a smile. Cosmo was right; he always seemed to make things right for her.

* * *


End file.
